dirtalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Universe Timeline
Below is a list of events important to the timeline of the Main Universe, largely focussing on the events of Mainworld. PRE CORPORATE WARS: * The kingdom of Funbuildsyayland was established. * The fast food giant KFC was founded. * ZSRCorp begins to become a widely recognised corporation. * ZSRCorp Tower I was built, functioning as a headquarters for the business. CORPORATE WARS BEGIN: * Gooey Industries steals a large sum of ZSRCorp's profits in a well-organised heist. * ZSRCorp retaliates by stealing the Death Dealer, a prized horse belonging to Gooey Industries. * The tower is destroyed suspiciously, Gooey Industries is speculated to be behind the attack. * ZSRCorp flees in order to gain power before reappearing. * Many people gather at a newly built town. * The Death Dealer is revealed to still be alive, although it is promptly killed. * ZSRCorp reappears to build a castle to give as a gift to Dirt Incorporated. * Dirt Incorporated allies itself with Gooey Industries, giving the castle to their newfound allies. * ZSRCorp begin to construct a second tower known as ZSRCorp Tower II. * Whilst the foundations of the tower were built, the teachings of Spigot the Insane , the first Dark Mage, were found. * ZSRCorp plans to retake their castle from the enemy, beginning the stage of the Corporate Wars known as the Castle Wars. * Gooey Industries begins to build a tower aiming to rival ZSRCorp Tower II * The Creator++++++++++UltimateCapybara flees Earth after it becomes overrun with HSBC. He visits Mainworld and founds a town known as Aarontown (the choice of name appears rather random). * Gooey Insustries takes political power over the entire world as a result of a misread contract regarding the castle; they believed that it would always be the seat of political power. * The Government of the Oreo holds an emergency council seeking to help ZSRCorp regain power. GRIEFING BEGINS: * Many important buildings, especially around the castle (including ZSRCorp Tower II and the Gooey Industries tower) are destroyed. The castle itself remains safe, however. * Everything becomes so unrecognisably destroyed that most of the population of areas affected by the attack move to a safer "New World". * The Creator++++++++++UltimateCapybara and ZSRCorp found the Grand Alliance in attempt to deal with the "Mystery Griefer". * ZSRCorp leaves the rest of the world to depart and find a place they believed to be safe. * ZSRCorp Tower III, along with ZSTropolis was built. * The president of ZSRCorp hears ominous voices within his mind telling him to build a snowman. This is considered to be a side-effect of the dark magic he learned earlier. * ZSRCorp then relocates to an area containing snow, where a giant snowman is built. Inadvertently, this allowed the malicious Greater Elder God Psi'Mohn The Eternal (known to the people as Simon The Snowman) to be summoned to Mainworld. * The entirety of ZSRCorp became controlled by the evil snowman, leading to the corporation planning to stay permanently in the icy wasteland, where ZSRCorp Tower IV was planned to be built. * The area was somehow located by the "Mystery Griefer", who proceeded to destroy everything built by ZSRCorp in the area, including Simon's avatar. * This griefing looked to have freed ZSRCorp from Simon's mind control, although left them without a home. * The president of ZSRCorp contacted Dirt Incorporated, asking to end the Corporate Wars and focus on finding the "Mystery Griefer", considering it was in both of their interests. CORPORATE WARS END: * Dirt Incorporated agrees, and the newly created alliance proceeds to construct magical shields around all notable settlements. Doing so saved Aarontown from griefing. * Eventually, it was revealed that the Government of the Oreo was behind the griefings, although for reasons unknown. * All who were associated with the Government of the Oreo were banished from the plane of existence by Godserver, who finally realised that he should do something. GRIEFING ENDS: * ZSRCorp and Dirt Incorporated work together to restore the lands around the castle BREAKING OF THE WORLD BEGINS: * The Chairman of ZSRCorp attempted to use Spigot's dark magic to restore the world to its state prior to the Griefing, although this failed. * The practice of this magic slowly began to tear apart the arcane fabrics holding Mainworld together, causing frequent small-scale natural disasters specifically in the areas around the castle. * This area became once again uninhabited due to the impracticality of the frequent disasters. The construction of a new town begun almost immediately. * People belonging to the Government of the Oreo are given a second chance by Godserver, for no apparent reason. * ZSRCorp Tower IV is finally built, albeit in a different location. It is underwhelming and unimpressive. * The same mortals given a second chance by Godserver somehow managed to trick him into giving them god-like powers. They abused these powers by granting themselves riches of an amount usually unobtainable. * Godserver quickly realises his mistakes and once again banishes the mortals. * A fairly long time of peace occurs, with nothing particularly significant happening. *The Grand Alliance decide to check whether the old town was once again habitable, only to realise the situation was much worse. *A few more years pass, with the situation in the old town getting noticably worse. *A large explosion of arcane magic from within the town renders the entire world unrecognisable and living conditions poor. BREAKING OF THE WORLD ENDS: *The current Hippy Old Wizard is put in place to guard the area and attempt to prevent a third Breaking of the World. OPAWA BEGINS: *The Creator++++++++++UltimateCapybara uses his Greater Elder God powers to transport a large percentage of Mainworld's population to the Mainworld of an alternate universe . *ZSRCorp remains on the current Mainworld, taking advantage of an abandoned world. Here, they assemble an empire expanding over all of western Mainworld. *The alternate world was inhabited by the people of the Spartan Empire , who went to war with the newcomers. *The Devolved Counties of Illtopilosia are founded and led by the Creator++++++++++UltimateCapybara. *The leader of Dirt Incorporated forms the once-great Dirt Empire again to aid the Illtopilosians in their battle. *Invaders come from the planet of Cimmeria to take over much of the Spartan land, but are fairly indifferent to the Illtopilosians' existence. *The Illtopilosians are later invaded by a division of the intergalactic empire of DEN. OPAWA ENDS: *The Dirt Emperor leaves to meet with the Ruler of the Universe, later returning with the ability of travel between universes. *Most of the remaining Illtopilosian population follows the Dirt Emperor back to the Mainworld of the main universe, although the Creator++++++++++UltimateCapybara remains to help fight back the DEN invaders. *By now, Mainworld is rather different but very much habitable. DIRT ALLIANCE BEGINS: *The remaining Illtopilosians join the might of the Dirt Empire and form the Dirt Alliance. *The Dirt Alliance recruits other powerful organisations from around the multiverse to help in its noble cause of liberating regions of the universe from invaders such as DEN. *The Creator++++++++++UltimateCapybara manages to drive back the DEN invaders from OPAWA, almost single-handedly. *Despite this, OPAWA was quickly invaded again. WUTO, a new member of the Dirt Alliance, manages to liberate the region to prove their loyalty. The Creator++++++++++UltimateCapybara still remains to watch over OPAWA. *The Dirt Alliance then goes forth to save Christmas , which was under threat by DEN, who dislike any form of merriment whatsoever. *The people of Christmas refuse to be helped, stating that they are capable of defending themselves. *Not long after the defending forces leave, Christmas is once again invaded, this time by Cimmeria. *The multiverse's defenders and liberators all unite under one unstoppable banner - ORCA. *